


Freeze

by Firelily13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelily13/pseuds/Firelily13
Summary: Winter mornings are perfect for cuddle time...Unless your husband has cold feet.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidbadgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/gifts).



> Another drabble I did for promptober a while back, and am just getting around to posting because I forgot how much I liked this one.

It was cold as the wind tore through the trees and frost clung to every surface in the early morning sun. Iruka lay curled up in bed, piles of heavy blankets pressing down on his form. He relished lazy mornings like these. Well usually.

“Ruka, I’m cold,” Kakashi whined his voice cutting through the silence, trying to peel the blankets away from his husband so he too could share in the warmth.

Iruka groaned, turning away. Kakashi tugged at the blanket harder.

“No, get your own blankets,” Iruka mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

“I can’t. You have all of them.”

“Then freeze,” Iruka grumbled harshly, craning his neck to sneak a glimpse of his husband’s shivering form. “Fine but if you put your cold feet on me, we are getting a divorce.”

Iruka untangled himself from the blankets, allowing Kakashi underneath.

“Ruuuuukaaa! I’m still cold,” the Jounin continued to whine, reaching out to pull his husband closer. Kakashi brushed his cold fingers along Iruka’s warm arm, sending goosebumps to raise along his forearm and up his shoulder.

“Fucking hell!” Iruka gasped swatting his hand away. Kakashi grinned evilly, wrapping his chilled arms around his husband, clinging on tighter the more Iruka struggled to move away. In contrast, Iruka was warm, and comforting, even as he swore and struggled against the contact. Eventually he fell limp, as the stinging cold dissipated, moving closer into Kakashi’s arms.

“You’re an ass.”

Kakashi hummed, burying his face into Iruka’s back, placing gentle kisses between his shoulder blades where the large gnarled scar left by Mizuki contrasted with the skin around it.

Iruka shivered, sighing contentedly as he began to drift off to sleep. Kakashi’s leg slung over Iruka’s, pressing his cold feet against Iruka’s shin.

Iruka gasped, elbowing Kakashi in the ribs but didn’t pull away. “Ya know, it’s a good thing I love you as much as I do.”

“Is that so?”

The Chunin turned over, facing his husband, “If anyone else dared assault me with cold limbs the way you do…”

Kakashi cut him off with a kiss, “I am a lucky man then.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Iruka teased dragging his hand along Kakashi’s side, “I love you.”

Kakashi pressed a kiss to his husband’s forehead, “I love you too. Even if you do hog all the blankets in the house.”

The Chunin laughed quietly, reveling in the comfort of his husband’s arms. Yeah, he liked mornings like this.


End file.
